


Shifting Gears

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby's "friends with benefits" relationship takes an interesting turn, when Tony decides to teach Abby a lesson for wearing such provocative clothing to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Gears

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I didn't want to scare folks away in the tags, but there is consensual spanking in this fic.

Tony strolled into the lab to retrieve test results from Abby on a fingerprint scan. He didn't find his favorite Goth at first, until he heard a small noise, and looked down. 

Abby was on her hands and knees under the lab table, presumably looking for something on the lower shelf. She was wearing one of her short skirts. Today, Abby had shamelessly chosen to wear a thong, and Tony had completely unobstructed view of her ass. 

Smiling, he quietly made his way over to her. He couldn't let this opportunity pass without having a little fun. When he was behind her, he playfully brought his hand down on her bare rear end with a resounding slap. 

"Ow!" Abby squeaked, pulling her head out from under the table. "Tony! What the hell!" 

"You really shouldn't give people a show like that, Abby." 

She got to her feet, rubbing her ass where he'd smacked her. 

"I can't believe you did that," she whined. 

"I'll do it again if I don’t get my fingerprint analysis." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Try me, doll face," he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

She turned to the screen and pulled up the results. 

"The fingerprint belongs to Petty Officer Greg Farnsworth." 

"Thanks, Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek. Within seconds, his innocent peck turned into a trail of kisses down her neck, leaving Abby groaning as he pushed her against her lab table. He worked his way back up and planted a searing kiss on her waiting lips, before pulling her close to whisper in her ear. 

"I owe you a spanking. You're bad." 

With that, he turned and left the lab. 

Abby's mind was swimming, after her experience with Tony. They'd been fooling around, a kind of friends-with-benefits thing, but he'd never been like this. They'd only get together once in a while, and things never got really kinky. 

What had changed Tony's mind? 

If she were to be honest with herself, she kind of liked this side of Tony, and she was excited at the idea of being spanked. He hadn't told her when or where, and it made the situation even hotter. 

\--------- 

Abby's mind was on Tony all day. She was having trouble concentrating on her work, but she didn't let it show, especially to Gibbs. He didn't know about the arrangement she and Tony had, and both of them wanted to keep it that way. 

She started shutting her babies off around eight that evening. The MCRT had apprehended their killer, and all was right again. As she crossed the room to turn off Major Mass Spec, the door opened, and Tony came into the Lab. He walked up to her and laid another searing kiss on her lips that left her gasping for air. He leaned in as he parted from her lips. "Does your office have cameras?" 

She shook her head. 

"Let's go." 

He took her by the arm and led her to her office. 

"What are you doing, Tony?" she said, a bit nervous, although she knew what was going to happen. 

They went into the office, and the door slid shut behind them. He reached out and locked it, and dropped the blinds over the windows. 

"Did I or did I not tell you that you were getting a spanking?" he said, crossing his arms. 

"You mentioned it." 

He pulled her by the arm as he sat down in her office chair. He stopped her in front of him, and reached up under her skirt. He slipped a finger into her panties, and she whimpered at the contact. 

"This is turning you on?" 

She nodded, a devilish grin forming on her face. 

He pulled his hand out of her panties, and she whimpered again at the loss of his hand. He yanked on her thong , and it curled up and dropped to her ankles. Abby quickly stepped out of it. 

Without another word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down over his knees. He flipped up her skirt, to expose her bare ass to him. He grinned when he saw a faded red mark from his hand from earlier that day. 

"Abigail, you have been a very naughty girl," he said authoritatively. He brought his hand down hard on her left ass cheek. 

"Oww!" she whimpered. 

"Naughty girls deserve to be punished." 

He brought his hand down on the other side, matching the red mark he'd left from the first smack. 

"Your naughty ass deserves a spanking, for wearing an outfit like this to work." 

He secured his arm around her waist, to keep her from falling, and started a series of rapid swats to her bare ass. 

"Tonyy!" she whined, kicking her legs a bit. "Ow! Stop! Ow!" 

"Do you promise to properly cover yourself at work?" 

"I promise! Ow! I won't do it again! Ow!" 

He continued to spank her with his right hand, while his left hand slipped between her legs. The spanking was turning her on like nothing they'd ever done before. As he ran his finger over her sensitive nub, a whimper of pleasure came out as she screamed out from her spanking. The combination nearly finished him. He stopped spanking her. 

"I need you, right now." 

He pulled her up to a sitting position on his lap. Their lips crashed together as they shed each other's clothing. Abby shoved him back down into the chair as soon as they were both naked, and climbed on top of him. They moaned together as he pulled her down on top of him. 

"Shit, that feels good," he said as Abby started riding him. He cupped her ass in his hands and rose from the chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. He drove into her like a wild animal, full of lust. 

Their screams were wild and uncontrollable as he quickened his pace. 

"God, Tony, please don’t stop, ohh shit! I'm almost - oh- oh Godddd!" 

Abby couldn't stop herself as her orgasm ripped through her body, with more intensity than she'd ever felt before. Tony came seconds later with a resounding scream of pleasure, and they sank to the carpeted floor in exhaustion. 

"Are you okay, Abbs?" he asked as she rested her head on his chest. 

"Mmhmm. I'm awesome." 

"Maybe I should spank you more often," he said with a grin. 

"How about your place, 30 minutes?" 

"Are you sure you're up to another spanking tonight?" 

She kissed him, hard, as her hand traveled between his legs. 

"Make it 20 minutes," he said, reaching for his pants. 

**END**


End file.
